


Living Together

by Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Haunted House, Moving to Olympia Washington, Multi, No gods or demigods but they have powers, to lazy to type all characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mortal, but they have super powers. Hera’s got another bright idea, but this one could get them all killed. I mean; what can possible go wrong. Especially if they all live under one roof and how will the neighbors react when they find out someone is moving into “The Old ‘haunted’ Olympia Castle”. Will the neighbors find out the secret of the Olympia Family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in any of the fandoms above; only my own OC's.

Day: June 19th - Day before the ‘ _Summer Solstice’_

Location: North-side tip of Long Island, New York

Point of View: Nobody

* * *

 

“WHAT!” Everybody yelled at once.

“I said, we are all moving to ‘The Old Olympia Castle’ in Olympia, Washington in a month and a half.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, Aunt Hera. We all. _ALL_ of us. Greeks _and_ Romans. Are going to live under one roof…” Aunt Hera nodded. “We’re going to kill each other!” Aimee a daughter of Poseidon protested.

“She’s right,” said Clarisse. “I can’t believe I said that,” she said as an afterthought.

“HEY!”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes, but, Aimee is right. We can’t stand each other. I mean, see each other twice a year on the summer and winter solstice and sometimes a few other times, but actually living together is a totally different story,” said Hadley a daughter of Athena. People started to mumbled to each other and it started to get louder.

“Be quiet all of you. We need to learn to live together. Plus, ‘The Old Olympia Castle’ is up in the Mountains and it has a lot of privacy. So people won’t find out about our secret,” Aunt Hera explained.

A lot of loud protest started until Poseidon signal to son Percy. Percy then nodded and blowed his loudest New York style taxi whistle. Everyone stop and plugged their ears from the ear piercing shriek. After they stopped from their moaning and groaning and rubbing their ears to stop them from ringing. Zeus and Hera nodded to their nephew their appreciation.

“Now, no complaining. Us adults voted to move for the safety of our family and it’s not safe here anymore,” Zeus said.

“Now, we wouldn’t be in this mess if you kids didn’t use your powers in front of people or used them for pranks at your schools. Then we have to erase their memories of it,” said Apollo being serious. _For once._

“Oh, shut-up, Apollo! You're no better!” Artemis yelled at him.

“Quiet!” Zeus thunder **(lol)**. “School starts August 15th. So that’s in…”

“In 1 month, 3 weeks, and 5 days,” said Athena.

“Right. We are moving in a month's time. So it will give us some to unpack and repair things. So you better just get used to the idea _or else_ ,” Zeus threaten. “Tomorrow is the Summer Solstice and I suggest the day after tomorrow. When we’re going home. We start packing. Now that is settled. Does anyone have any other questions.”

A daughter of Athena raised her hand.

“Annabeth, right?” Zeus said and she nodded.

“What does the old Castle look like inside and out? How is it going to fit all of us? How many bedrooms does it have? How many bathrooms? Do we have to share rooms? How kind of rooms? Do…,” Zeus hold his hand up after Annabeth shot questions out like bullets. She blushed; while everyone else snickered and she glared at them while her blush deepen.

“Okay. I’ll let your mother answer your questions. Since she has study and seen maps of the old Castle,” Zeus replied.

“Well, the old Castle and the surrounding land can magically fit to our needs,” Athena started.

“Really,” said Annabeth and a few others.

“Yes. Plus, no non-members of the Olympia family can enter the property and since it’s corrected to are blood line. It most likely already knows that we are coming,” Athena continue to explain.

“How does it know that we are coming,” said six year old daughter of Apollo named Chloe.

Hestia answer. “It’s a magical castle. Our ancestors cast a spell and mixed it with their blood to build the Castle and sculpt the land. The whole Castle and its land is connected to us. So it knows if we are coming or going and it knows if there are any members of the family left in the world.”

“And if we all died. The castle and the land would crumble and died as well,” said Ares bluntly. Everybody glared at him especially Apollo. “WHAT! It’s true.”

“Right now,” Hestia said getting Chloe’s attention. “The Old Castle looks… well, old. But _only_ because our family is not there. The old castle is sad…”

“And depressed,” Hermes interrupted. “Oops. Sorry, Aunt Hestia.”

“That’s ok and I was just about to say that,” she said sending a kind smile to him, while he smile sheepishly to her.

“The Castle is very sad and unhappy that we are not there. It moans and weeps for us,”

“Auntie Hestia, are you saying that the old Castle cries out for us,” Percy asked.

“Yes, Percy. Locals believe that ‘The Old Olympia Castle’ is haunted. They have been hearing moaning and weeping coming from the old Castle. Ever since our family moved out; over two hundred years ago.”

“Why did our family move out in the first place?” Percy asked.

“I really don’t know, Percy. There are _many_ stories about why, but we _really_ don’t know the truth. As best as I can figure out is that our family moved out, because the locals were getting too suspicious,” Hestia explained.

“But what it is stopping that from happening again,” Lacy asked fearfully. “And what about the trees and bushes. We can’t leave them behind; _their family_.” she finished in tears.

“Don’t worry sweet,” Aphrodite said consoling her daughter. “Were taking them with us.

“We are?”

“Yes,” Demeter answered her. “We are taking all the nymphs, dryads, naiads, satyrs, the _parties ponies,_ ” she said the last part a bit bitterly. “And of course Chiron is coming with us. They are family that were cursed become a spirits of nature.”

“More like freaks of nature,” Ares mumbled under his breathe.

Aimee, like most, still heard him, but she threw a water solid throwing knife at him. That embedded itself in the post that he was leaning against and just missed him by a few millimeters. Everybody is glaring at him, but not as much as Hera and Hestia. They walked right up to him.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

After everybody calmed down and Aimee evaporated the throwing knife. Demeter continued.

“Hecate, I, and our children. And with help from Poseidon and Hephaestus are going to take care of anything.”

“How?” asked Lacy.

“With my powers over nature and Hecate’s magic. We are going to shrink the trees and bushes down. So it will be easier to move them to Olympia. Poseidon is letting us use a few of his horse trailers and Hephaestus and his kids open the tops. And replace with hard clear plastic with holes. So they can get sunlight, oxygen, and water if it rains,” Demeter explained.

“Hephaestus is going to use a few of his closed in trailers and with help from my magic, to seal it, but still have a hard clear plastic with holes as a ceiling. So they also can get sunlight, oxygen, water if it rains. Then were fill it with water for the naiads.”

Percy raised his hand while looking at Hestia. She nodded to him. “But what about  Bessie and Mrs. O’Leary.”

“And the hippocampi,” said Johnny who is also a son of Poseidon.

“And the cyclops,” said Tyson who was also cursed to be one.

“And thee Pegasuses,” said Aimee.

“That’s Pegasi,” Annabeth corrected her.

“ _What ever_.”

“What about Cerberus and the furies,” said Nico

“And the muses,” said Will.

“And the Charities,” Drew said while looking in a mirror and doing her make-up.

“We can’t leave without the wolves,” said Zoë a adopt daughter of Artemis.

Hera spoke up. “QUIET. We are taking everything and everyone with us.”

Leo raised one of his hands that didn’t have pipe cleaners in them. Hera nodded to him. “Does that mean we are taking the two winged bronze Guardians Statues and all the Mechanical Statues.”

“...”

“Yes, son,” Hephaestus said. Hera glared at him for interrupting her, but he ignored her.

“Are we also taking bunker 9,” asked Harley.

Hephaestus nodded to his other son. Then said, “Yes, we're going to use magic to bring it and before you ask, Leo. Yes. We are going taking the Argo II. It’s going to help to carry all the statues to ‘The Old Castle’. I’m going to go to ‘The Old Castle’ next week. So I repair, rebuild, and replace some things.”

“Like what, Hephaestus,” asked Annabeth’s brother Malcolm.

“Well, some of the windows need to be replace. Some of the towers, floors, walls, ceilings need to be rebuild.”

“WHAT!” almost everybody yell.

“Relax. I will have everything pretty much done before you all come.”

“But surely you can’t do it all by yourself,” asked Amelia a daughter of Athena.

“You’re right. That is why I’m taking my son Charlie with me. So we can get the most of the important things done first.”

“And to answer Annabeth’s question on what it looks like. Well, it’s a surprise. Now,” Hestia clapped her hands together before anybody could interrupt her. “Dinner is in about an hour and a half,” she said looking down at her wrist watch. “So why don’t you all go and play. While us ladies finish fixing it. Okay.”

A chorus of okays; followed by all kids and men running or walking off to do their own thing until dinner.

* * *

**_*** Don’t worry about me. I’m just a little time break line. :D ***_ **

* * *

 

**(A/n: My family does celebrate this holiday. So I’m just going to write what we do on this day. :D )**

Day: June 20th - _Summer Solstice_

Location: Same as before

Point of View: Aimee Olympia-Jackson

* * *

 

We went to sleep early last night so we can wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning. To watch the sunrise. As the sun rose in the sky at 5:21am. **(A/n: looked it up.)** We did the ‘Sun Salutation’ or ‘Salute to the Sun’ yoga exercises. Then we strip naked or for those who are self-conscious about themselves go in undergarments or fully clothed and take a jog around the inside of the property. Which is about a mile. The tradition is to run naked through town, but we don’t. Plus it’s against the law here in Long Island, New York. **(A/n: DON’T go jogging naked around town. Unless you're celebrating the summer solstice in Riga, Latvia.)**

After our jog; we got dress. Then ate breakfast with eggs sunny side up in the outside kitchen. Then we went our own way. Athena, Frederick, their kids, and some others grabbed some umbrellas and lawn chairs to read. Demeter and a few others went the garden to flexes their healing muscles. Aphrodite and her kids went their wardrobes and donate or throw them in a rag pile. Then went shopping for a few hours. Others watched the sky, play music, or went swimming.

About a half an hour before lunch. My dad Poseidon was trying to teach Uncle Zeus how to surf. I was recording this on my phone. Knowing, _well_ , had a feeling that something is going to go wrong. I will never admit this out loud, but Uncle Z was going pretty good _at first_ . Until another small wave caught him be surprise and he lost his balance and met with a mega nasty wipe out. He washed up to shore and when he standed up. He had seaweed in his hair and a fish hanging out his mouth. We all started laughing at him as he spit out the fish and glared at us. Which only made us laugh harder. Cause he still gots the seaweed on top of his head. My dad _somehow_ got him to try again and after a few tries he got the hang of it.

It was almost lunch time when I just stand there in sun enjoy the smell of barbecue and the sounds of music and singing and laughter that filled the air. As everybody was outside enjoying the sunshine and the soft cool breeze from the ocean. Then my Aunt’s Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and step-mother Amphitrite called us all for lunch.

A picnic with my whole family; Greeks and Romans there are a couple hundred of us all together. The food smelled so good. Roasted lamb, roasted duck, deer meat, hot dogs, hamburgers, steak, baby back ribs, crabs, lobsters, fish, clams, eggs salad, fruit salad, potato salad, garden salad, corn on the cob, watermelon, black olives, mashed potatoes, fresh garlic bread, rolls, beans, mixed vegetables, different kinds of chips and dressings and drinks, etc. Plenty to eat and something for everybody. We were all talking, laughing, joking around and listening to music.

After lunch Auntie Hestia gather us all around.

“How everyone grab a ribbon. It’s time for the Maypole Dance,” Auntie Hestia told us. **(A/n: If you don’t know it. Look it up.)**

Ares and kids groaned and gripe and saying its too girly. But after a scary, angry glare from Auntie shutted them up real fast. They hurried to grabbed one. Apollo and two of his kids played the Maypole song on Guitar, Flute, and Piano. Apollo started to sing the song in Ancient Greek. Which is one of three most common languages in my family. The others are Latin and English. But back to the dance. We started going around in circle. Weaving the ribbons by going under and over each other. After the dance; we did others things that we didn’t do later.

* * *

  ***** Time to relax and take a time line break. So go and put your feet up. *****

* * *

 

** Thalia’s P.O.V.  **

Right after dinner while the sun was still up. We sat around the place that we’re going to have our bonfire and we are talking about our goals and aims for the next six months. Right now my first cousin once removed; Annabeth Chase’s turn.

“Now that I know that we are moving. My goals are to make some new friends and learn and study more about our ancestors. And find out the real reason why they move out in the first place. Plus design something new for ‘The Old Olympia Castle.”

“Those are great goals Annabeth. Does anyone else like to share,” said Hera. No one else raised their hands. Hera scowled, then she smiled to me. Which creeped me out. “Thalia thank-you for volunteering.”

I should have known. I really don’t want to do this, but knowing Aunt Hera. She is not going to let me out of this one. I might as well get it over with.

“Well… I would like to learn how to control my uncontrolled anger a bit and face some of my fears and insecurities. And maybe travel to see some new places and met some new people… Well, that’s all I can think of.”

Aunt Hera had the look of awe on her face. So did some other people and then my aunt gave me a smile; a real one.

“Thalia those are wonderful goals. I do hope that you will stick to them. Now who else would like to share.”

“Actually sister it is time for the bonfire,” said my sweet Aunt Hestia.

“YEA/YES!” everybody screamed.

  
We all roasted marshmallows to make s'mores and dances around the campfire while Apollo, his kids, and some others play instruments. Lots laughter and silliness and of course drinking a lot of punch and beer for the adults. Soon the our festivities came to a close and we all went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below and tell me what you think of it.  
> And if you want to create some OC's. Go ahead; more one. I don't care. Please name Parent and if Greek or Roman and how they came to living with said parent. Don't for get personally. They going to be more in the background.


End file.
